ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sick Day (Reboot)
Sick Day is the 12th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot In a dark and damp-looking cave, a make-shift laboratory is seen with various electronics on several desks including old computers and server boxes. Sparks are seen flying off and the scene pans over to a man sitting by one of the desk, working on what appears to be an exo-skeleton. He finishes up and places the welding equipment onto the desk. Man, taking off his welding mask: Yes... After months of research, I have finally been able to perfect my bionic exo-skeleton armor. With this, I'll be able to lift cars- (performs lifting motion) throw them at far distances (throws imaginary object) ...become (clenches fists) invincible! (chuckles sinisterly) The man looks down at the suit, noticing some exposed circuitry. Man: I just need one more adjustment and it should be ready for testing. He leans over and grabs a pair of thin tools, similar to a pair of tweezers and a screwdriver. After fiddling around with the circuitry, the suit starts to spark up; catching the man's attention. The sparks then become more intense and rapid, overwhelming the man. Man, shielding himself: AHH! The suit then explodes in a flash which overcomes the man and his workshop. As the light dissolves, the man is seen standing there, still shielding himself. He then opens his eyes and turns to his workshop, lowering his arm as well. The suit is no longer there on the desk. Man: No... My work, it's- it's gone! It didn't just dissolve... (searches the surface of the desk) there must be some sort of- The man's hand then lands on top of something, creating a ripple effect in the form of the suit. Man: Explanation? The man puts both his hands onto the empty space and grabs the invisible armor, lifting up from the desk. Man: Incredible. I mean, not exactly what I was going for but, none the less, still functional. The man turns his head and sees an armored truck, outside of his cave. He then smiles mischiefly. By the armored truck, the man, now wearing the bionic armor is seen peeking out of the bushes. He then looks around and leaves the bushes, approaching the truck. Two guards are seen talking to each other while standing on the opposite side of the truck. Guard: And then I said, you want me to guard the truck or guard the bus, man? Guard 2: (laughs) That never gets old. The man then reaches for the bottom of the truck and attempts to lift it but to no avail despite his struggle. The guards then start to walk around the armored truck, approaching the man. Noticing, the man steps back and trips over a rock. As he hits the ground, the suit sparks up and turns him invisible, matching his surrounding. The guards then open the door and examine the interior of the truck. The man gets up and looks inside, seeing plenty of money bags. The man then smirks. He looks down, grabs the rock he had tripped over and throws it across the street, hitting a stop sign. The guards turn their attention to the stop sign and ready their weapons. Guard: Hey, what was that? Guard 2: Beats me... The man then enters the van and leaves, shortly later, with money bags in his hands. As he disappears into the bushes, the guards turn back and close the truck doors. Guard: Come on, let's get moving. Guard 2: Yeah, sure. So what happened after the bus thing? The guards enter the armored truck which drives off down the road. The Man then exits from the bushes, examining the money bags he had stolen. He then adjusts a panel on his armor, making him visible once again. Man: Not so much invincible, just invisible... No matter. With this suit, I can finally do what I need to do. And no one will ever see me coming. (laughs) Theme Song Later, in the city, a woman is seen walking her dog, in front of a bank. The doors to the bank then burst open and a criminal wearing a mask, carrying a sack, runs out. He then pushes the woman to the ground and runs down the sidewalk. The dog barks at him as he escapes. The criminal continues running down the street. The sound of wings flapping rapidly are then heard. The criminal looks up and gasps, before holding his nose. Criminal: What are you?! Above him, Stinkfly is seen approaching closely. Stinkfly: The guy who's gonna stink your butt. The criminal continues looking at him, a questionable look can be seen through his mask. Stinkfly: Y'know, like kick but with stink instead. The criminal continues looking at him, with the same questionable look. He then turns and runs off again. Stinkfly: Whatever, man! It sounded pretty cool to me. Stinkfly chases after him but the criminal doesn't seem to be slowing down. Stinkfly then fires some goo from his eyes which hits the criminal, trapping him against the side of a truck. Stinkfly, punching the air: Oh yeah! Who's bad? Stinkfly then lands on the sidewalk and Brandon makes his way over. Brandon: Nice, you caught the bad guy. Stinkfly: What can I say? I'm really getting into this hero stuff. The Omnitrix Symbol on his forehead then flashes red and Stinkfly transforms into Coco. Brandon: Next time, you should probably hide before that happens. Coco: Or... I could be the famous one, and you could be a guy in the shadows. Brandon: Dude... Coco: Okay, okay. I'll look for a dumpster or something next time, alright? Brandon: Thanks. Coco: So, now what? We just wait for the cops. Brandon: I guess. There's gotta be something around here to do until they get here. Brandon looks around until he sees the truck that the criminal is attached to which reads "Cheddar Chompers" with an image of a yellow biscuit next to it. Brandon: Oh... my gosh. Do you not see the epicness that is right in front of me? Coco, checking out the truck: The smelly bad guy I captured? Brandon: Not that guy, the truck. It's transporting fresh batches of Cheddar Chompers! Coco: What's that? Brandon: Only the best snack a kid can ask for! A warm, crunchy biscuit filled with gooey cheeses and marshmallow goodness. With a dash of mystery spice for extra flavorful action. Coco: Please tell me you didn't memorize that from the commercial. Brandon: It come up a lot during the re-runs of that show we watch. Coco: Well, you can't have 'em. They're in a truck. Brandon: But they're limited, Coco. LIMITED. Coco: Don't you have like a million dollars or something? Why don't just buy the things? Brandon: You don't understand. This is the first time, I've even seen this things, Coco. This is the truck that's taking them to the store! Who knows how long it'll take for them to be thrown into a freezer and get price tagged. It could be years. Coco: Or a few hours... Brandon: That's still a long time. I need this now, man. Coco: No, I'm gonna go call the police to speed things up. Then maybe we could hit the arcade or something later. Brandon: (sighs) Fiiine... but you're getting the tokens. Coco: Again, you're rich now. I don't have to- uh you know what? Just forget it. Coco storms off towards a pay phone. Brandon's eyes then shift from Coco to the truck and a big grin appears on his face. Brandon then sneaks over to the back of the truck with the criminal struggling to get out of Stinkfly's goop still. Brandon lifts the back of the truck and sneaks inside, seeing piles and piles of boxes with the Cheddar Chompers on the side. Brandon: This is definitely going to be one of the best lunches of all time. Brandon then rushes over to a stack of boxes and reaches inside, taking out a packaged biscuit. The police then arrive, sometime later, and arrest the criminal after removing him from the truck. The driver of the truck then gets inside and starts to drive away. Coco looks around for Brandon and sees the truck driving down the street. Coco: Oh boy... Later on, at a supermarket, Coco is seen walking through the employee area and sees the truck. He runs to the back and sees that has already been unloaded. He then scratches his head and activates his Omnitrix. Coco: Who was the guy with the tracking again? Coco smacks down the face plate and transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt: (growls) Wildmutt then sniffs the truck and turns his head towards an entrance leading into a room, with fog emitting from it. Wildmutt then stalks his way towards the entrance and enters. He sniffs around until he sees a heat signature in the form of a person, however it's becoming less heated. Wildmutt, rushes over to the person and smacks some of the Cheddar Chomper boxes aside. He then looks down and finds Brandon, shivering in a corner, with a half-eaten Cheddar Chomper in his hand. Brandon: So... cold. So... Worth it. Later, in Brandon's Laboratory, Brandon is seen siting in the main chair with a blanket over him and a thermometer in his mouth. Coco removes it and checks the temperature on it. Coco: Yep, you've got a fever. Brandon: How do you know? Coco: My dad taught me how to do stuff like this in case I ever got sick. Besides, you're burning hot and shivering constantly. What exactly went through that brain of yours to say, "Oh let's eat pre-packaged food in a freezer."? Brandon, shrugs: I dunno. Anyways, I'm not sick. It's just a small cold. No big deal. Coco: But it's not just any cold, Brandon. Brandon looks at Coco, confused. Brandon: What do you mean? Coco: It's a summer cold! Brandon: Oh no! How did I not see that coming?! (sneezes) Coco: Gesundheit. Brandon wipes his nose with the blanket. Coco: Dude... I got that from my house. Brandon: (sniffs) Sorry. Man, this sucks. Summer colds suck. How can I expect to do anything fun with a cold? Coco: It's not like you get out much anyways. Most of the time you're in here, hanging out with computer. An alert comes up on the screen. Brandon: And the other time, I'm kicking alien butt and saving the day. Computer, what's going on? Computer: There appear to be several robberies occurring recently although there are no traces of anyone actually committing these crimes. Coco: Well, that doesn't do us any good. Computer: There is, however, a break-in in progress at Bio-Tech Industries. Prehaps, you will be able to catch the criminal in the act, as they say. Brandon: Awesome. Time to go hero just like usual. Coco: Sorry, Brandon, but you can't. Brandon: What? Why not? (coughs) Coco: Because you're sick and, as your best friend, I have a duty to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Brandon stares blankly at Coco, mouth open and snot running down his nose. Coco: Not even going to comment on me saying duty? Wow, you really are sick. Brandon: Knock it off. I can still kick butt, I just need a bunch of tissues. (wipes nose with sleeve) Coco: Yeah... You're staying. But don't worry. Now that I've got the Omnitrix Mark II, I can do what you can do, only better. Computer: I would have to agree with Coco, Brandon. Your health is at up most importance. Coco: Yeah, don't sweat it. I'll take care us this quicker than you ever can. Coco heads out of the lab, leaving Brandon alone with Computer. Brandon, sounding congested: We'll see about that, Coco. (blows nose on blanket) At Bio-Tech Industries, guards are seen running down the hall. Bio-Tech Guard: You see him? Bio-Tech Guard 2: No. I could have sworn the alarms were triggered by someone. Bio-Tech Guard: Just keep looking. This guy could be anywhere and we need to protect the technology here. The two guards walk away from a potted plant and approach another section of the hallway. The potted plant then starts to move, revealing another potted plant behind it. The first plant then readjusts to match with the environment around it. The man in the armor then becomes visible and rechecks his suit. Man: Sensors could use a little more adjustment but overall... it works like a charm. Now for the Manager's Office for a few quick words. The man in the armor continues down the hall. He looks down and sees the two guards blocking the entrance. He then leans back against the wall and activates his suit, blending in with the environment once again. He then proceeds down the hall, staying close to the walls. He passes by the two guards and enters the office. The manager is then seen sitting by his desk, checking some papers. Man: Good evening, Micheal. Micheal looks up, surprised, as the man in the armor appears before him. Man: Scott? Scott Malone? What are doing here? Scott: Oh, just getting some revenge. Remember when you fired me and cancelled all my projects? Good times, right? Micheal: Listen, Scott. It wasn't personal. And besides, that was months ago. Can you blame me? Scott: You know what's been like after you fired me? No one would hire me! No one would fund my research and continue my work which, guess what? It works, Micheal! It works... I had to sell everything I owned, live in a cave- a cave! And work non-stop, around the clock. So yeah, I did nothing but blame you. And now I can get my revenge for you firing me all those months ago. Micheal: What are you going to do to me? Scott: Well, I was going to break your back but since the suit isn't working the way I want it to... I'll probably just throw you out the window. I guess it's great that your office is on the 20th floor after all. Diamondhead, entering the room: Not when you have to climb the stairs. Scott, turning after: Diamond Guy! You're like one of those alien things on the news, right? Listen, man. Nothing was going on here, I was just trying to get my old job back, y'know? Micheal: He's trying to toss me out of the window! You gotta help me, he's crazy! Scott: He doesn't know what he's talking about. Diamondhead: Ri-i-ght. Listen, you seem like a reasonable guy. How about you come quietly so I won't have to kick your butt? Scott: I would. Really, I would but I still have unfinished business with him. Besides, jail isn't really my style. Diamondhead: Well, I tried reason. Butt Kicking it is. Diamondhead approaches Scott who activates his suit, turning invisible as he blends in with the environment. Diamondhead, looking around: Huh? What the- Where'd you go? There is no response, just Diamondhead and Micheal standing in the room. Micheal looks around as well then attempts to run away however his collar is jerked back and an arm, resembling the wall of the room, wraps around his neck before blending in to match it. Diamondhead turns around and looks at Micheal who appears as if he is held but who is holding him can not be seen. Micheal: AH! Please, let me go! Diamondhead raises his arm as his fist transitions into a wave of shards. Scott, unseen: I don't think so. You shoot me and the Manager gets used as a Human Shield. Diamondhead looks surprised then lowers his arm, reverting it back into a fist. Scott, unseen: That's what I thought. Now, I'll just be leaving. Diamondhead: We'll see about that, tough guy. Micheal is seen being guided towards the door. The doors then fling open and a wall of yellowish-green slime is seen blocking the exit. Scott, unseen: What is this?! Diamondhead: I've got an idea. The slime wall then forms into Slime Shot who stands before Micheal. His current form appears to be affected by his sickness, as his slime appears more loose and runny plus thick and snot-like as well. Slime Shot: You're not going anywhere, necktie. Micheal: It's not me, it's- Slime Shot: Save it for the judge, criminal. Micheal: I'm telling you it's not me. It's- Scott, unseen: Me. Slime Shot: Yeah, exactly. It's you. Wait, who said that? Scott: I did. And if you don't want anything to happen to this man, I suggest you let me go. Slime Shot: Alright, whoever you are. You don't get to threaten anyone while I'm around. I'll stop you because I'm a- ah- AH- Slime Shot then starts bulging into a spherical blob with a charge building up inside of it. Diamondhead looks surprised and runs forwards. Diamondhead: Get down! Slime Shot, exploding: -CHOO! Micheal is then thrown to the ground and Diamondhead stands before him as Slime Shot explodes, blowing up the entire floor as the windows shatter and glass falls down to the street. As the smoke clears, slime and bones are seen splattered everywhere, some dripping from surfaces of the destroyed office. Diamondhead gets up and helps up Micheal. Diamondhead: Are you alright, sir? Micheal: Yeah... I think I'm going to take a long vacation after this. Micheal holds his head and walks out of the destroyed office. Slime Shot's bones then start to rattle back together, along with his slime, reforming Slime Shot, himself. Both of the Omnitrix symbols start flashing red. Slime Shot then transforms back into Brandon and Diamondhead changes back into Coco. Coco: Are you crazy? Are you nuts? You could have just killed us! Brandon: Relax, I knew what I was doing. (wipes nose with sleeve) Coco: You're sick, Brandon. And your sickness is causing problems with your powers. You could end up hurting people. Why don't you just go home and rest until you're feeling better? Or do you not trust me to do your job? Brandon: It's not that, Coco. It's just I'm the original and I can totally handle anything while you're still getting there. Coco: That's not what you said earlier. Brandon: Well, I wasn't sick earlier. Anyways, we gotta find this guy before he steals some more stuff. Coco: It's not just about stealing stuff. He was fired from this company. He wanted revenge against his boss too. Brandon: Well, if that's the case, (coughs) we can use Computer to- (sniffs) search through the records of this place. Find out who this guy really is. Coco: That's actually not a bad idea especially if it means you'll stay at home this time. Coco leaves the office, leaving Brandon alone. Brandon: We'll see about tha- ah- (sneezes) ACHOO! Coco, from the hallway: Gesundheit. At Brandon's Lab, Brandon is seen typing on Computer as various files come up on its screen. One in particular appears showing the man in the bionic suit, however wearing a white buttoned shirt with a green tie. There is also some information next to his picture. Brandon, sounding congested: Found him. (sniffs) Says he's Scott Malone, used to be in charge of technical research and head of the bionics division. Coco: Bionics, what's that? Brandon: It's technology built based on biology. Scott was working on a project to create superhuman enhancements but it was canceled by the guy you saved. Coco: So he wanted to make cyborgs? Brandon: Something like that. (coughs) Except it would have helped people become stronger, faster, pretty much invincible. Coco: So how come he turns invisible instead? Brandon: Beats me. Maybe he messed with the suit and it turned invisible. Coco: That just sounds silly. Brandon: That sound silly but the dinosaur theme park or me being taken isn't? Coco: Actually those sound like cool movie ideas. Brandon, ignoring Coco: I just looked up the suit's prototype design. Looks like it runs on some kind of specialized sensors that reflect light into energy. Coco: Like solar panels. Brandon: Exactly. He must have accidentally turned those sensors to reflect his environment, causing him to blend in with everything around him. Coco: So he's a walking mirror. How do we shatter him? Brandon: Well, since he's not strong or doesn't have any powers, we can just punch him, I guess. (sniffs) Coco: Oh, that seems a little anti-climatic. Brandon: We still gotta find him before we can even lay a finger on him. Coco: How are we supposed to find a guy that we can't see? Brandon: Hm... Computer, where did the first robbery take place? Computer: An armored truck on route to the Lunar Bank had reported several missing items from their inventory. Coco: You think he's hiding out close to where the truck was? Brandon: We gotta start somewhere (sneezes) Coco: Gesundheit. Brandon: What? On the screen, the route of the armored truck is seen with a cave system close by. Coco, ignoring Brandon: Look, there's a cave system close by to the road the truck was on. I think I heard Malone talking about living in a cave before I busted in. Brandon: Then that's where we need to go. Coco: You need to stay here. I'm serious, I don't want you setting the entire place on fire because you sneezed. Brandon: It won't happen. Coco: Well, whatever. We don't know what your sickness does to your powers so until you start feeling better, you should stay inside. That's it. I'm not talking about it anymore. Brandon: But- Computer: Sorry for the interruption but something has come up that I believe you'll find is related to the situation at hand. Coco: What is it, Computer? Computer: The Manager of Bio-Tech has been reported missing. Brandon: It must be invisible guy. I gotta stop him. Coco: Or I could stop him in the act, just like before, and you can sit around. Brandon: In the act, he's probably headed to his cave hideaway by now. Coco: Not if I'm quick enough. Coco activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the faceplate, transforming into XLR8. XLR8: This'll be over before you know it, now stay here. And that's final. XLR8 speeds out of the lab leaving Brandon alone. Brandon, looking at the screen: He's going to be at that cave, and I'm going to be the one to stop him. Brandon then gets up from the chair and runs out of the lab. Later, at Malone's Cave Hideout, Scott is seen typing on his old computer while Micheal is tied up and leaning against the cave wall. Micheal, struggling to escape: Why are you doing this, Micheal? If you really want your job back, you can have it. Just, please, let me go. I have a wife, a son! Scott: Well you should have thought about that before firing me. Since I can't seem to get rid of you without drawing in some alien attention, I'm gonna have to leave you here. Maybe camouflage the entire cave so no one finds you. But don't worry, you helped me out after all. (flashes Micheal's Bio-Tech ID Card before tucking it into his armor) After typing on the computer, Scott walks over to a portion of the cave and taps the side of something invisible. The invisible object then becomes visible, revealing itself to be a motorcycle with small devices propped against it. Scott: Invisible Motorcycle. Sleek and Silent. Well, not really silent but you get what I mean. (looks around then looks down at device on the bike) Or maybe there's something I can do to you after all. Scott removes one of the devices from the bike and readjusts its settings. Micheal: What are you doing? Scott: Overloading this thing. The energy build up would create an explosion big enough to- Oh, I dunno- create a cave-in. Even if they find the cave, you'll probably starve before they can dig you out. Scott then activates the device, which builds up the charge quickly. He then tosses it over at Micheal who closes his eyes. But then the disc is shot in mid-air, causing a small explosion. Scott shields his eyes then lowers his arm and looks at Ro-Warasaur standing at the cave opening. His skin is a paler green than usual. Ro-Warasaur: I don't think so, Scott. Scott: You know who I am? It doesn't matter, anyways. No one is able to stop me, once I get what I need. Ro-Warasaur: You won't be getting anything except a knuckle sandwich. Scott: Can't hit what you can't see... Scott activates his suit but Ro-Warasaur fires a cannonball where Scott was, it impacts with the ground and throws the blurred figure into a cave wall, rendering him visible again. Ro-Warasaur: I knew I could handle this. Ro-Warasuar performs a fist pump, then holds his arm in pain. Ro-Warasaur: Gah! Why do my muscles hurt so much? Scott looks up from the ground as Ro-Warasaur's arm starts twitching strangely. Ro-Warasaur: Whoa! Whoa! Knock it off! He hits his shoulder several times to stop the twitching but his shoulder canon fires unintentionally, hitting the cave roof, creating a cave-in. Ro-Warasuar: Aw man! Ro-Warasaur runs over to Micheal and holds up the rocks coming down. Scott then runs to his motorcycle, hops on and drives away, blending in with the environment shortly after. Ro-Warasaur then shifts his hands and the rocks start pouring down his back, into a secluded corner. Ro-Warasaur, feeling fatigue: Ow... Ro-Warasaur then reaches down and snaps the rope binding Micheal together. Micheal: You're all crazy, every one of you. Micheal runs out of the cave as the Omnitrix symbol flashes red, transforming Ro-Warasaur back into Brandon. Brandon: So not cool... Maybe Coco was right. Maybe my sickness is putting people in danger. Brandon looks down then turns, seeing the old computer in Scott's workshop. Brandon: What's this? Brandon makes his way over to the computer and checks the screen, showing Bio-Tech details. Brandon: Looks like materials he needs for fixing his armor. And they're being held at a Bio-Tech storage facility across town. I've gotta stop him before he makes himself unstoppable. (sniffs) But I won't be able to do anything with this cold mixed with this fever. Unless... At the storage facility, Scott is seen unloading a Bio-Tech crate, containing various materials. Scott: Excellent. Now I can finish the armor, becoming unseen and unstoppable at the same time. Brandon: Not if I have something to say about it. Scott turns around and sees Brandon standing there, alone. Scott: What are you doing here, kid? It doesn't matter. Just stay out of my way. Brandon: I won't let you hurt more people, Scott. Scott: You know me? You must be working with those alien freaks on the news! Well, it's not like you can stop me on your own. You're just a sick kid. Stinkfly: A sick kid with back up. Scott turns around and sees Stinkfly landing behind him. Stinkfly: Stick 'em up. Scott: No... I'm so close. I won't let you stop me! Scott pulls out a piece of machinery from the crate which is connected to some wires. He plugs the wires into his armor and charges the device. Stinkfly flaps his wings and flies towards Scott who fires the machine, acting like a cannon, at Stinkfly. It blasts him across the room and into the wall. Scott: Converted the energy dispute into an energy discharge. (Turns to Brandon) And as for you... Brandon gasps and jumps out of the way as Scott fires the makeshift cannon's beam once again. Brandon, hiding behind a shelf: I've gotta do something. (looks at Omnitrix) Uh... I'm just gonna get another sick alien. Scott fires another beam, which destroys a part of the shelf Brandon is hiding behind. Brandon: Ah! Well, I guess something is better than being nothing. (activates Omnitrix) Going Hero! (slaps down the face plate) Brandon then goes through a transformation scene and transforms into Freezefire. His flame is burning however and left side is on fire while his right side is frozen. His skin is also blue now. Freezefire, looking down at himself: Okay? This is different... The beam is fired again, knocking over the shelf and revealing Freezefire. Scott then lowers his beam in surprise. Scott: Ugh! What is it with you guys? Why are there so many aliens after me? (Fires another beam from the cannon) Freezefire, dodging the beam: Maybe you should take it as a sign to give up while you still can. (coughs) Scott: I almost have what I need, you think I'm just gonna give up? Freezefire: Well it was worth a try. Scott charges up another blast. Freezefire, charging up a fireball: Try firing from a melted blaster, loser. Freezefire throws the fireball which freezes the technology. Scott drops it on the ground, shattering it, in response. Freezefire, surprised: Or uh- frozen blaster. Yeah, that was totally what I was going for. (chuckles nervously) Scott: Fine. Who needs a blaster when you can blend in with anything? You think you've won but you're wrong because nothing can stop the Camo-Man. Freezefire blinks then starts breaking down into laughter. Scott: What's so funny? Freezefire: Camo-Man? (laughs) What type of name is that? Camo-Man: It's a cool name, alright? I- I'm new at this type of stuff. Give me a break! Freezefire: (chuckles) Yeah, yeah. Sure, man. Phew! That was a good one. (looks at self) Hey... I think I'm starting to feel a little better now. Camo-Man: Good... but that still won't let you be able to catch me! Camo-Man activates his armor and blends in with the environment. Footsteps are heard but he can not be seen. Freezefire looks around then squints his eyes. Camo-Man, unseen: Over here! Freezefire throws a fireball in Scott's direction but it just hits a wall. Camo-Man, elsewhere, unseen: Missed me! Freezefire spins around and fires another fireball but, again, it hits nothing. Camo-Man, somewhere else, unseen: You can't catch me. I can be anywhere, and you'll never know... Freezefire: I might not be able to see you but that doesn't mean I can't find you. Freezefire starts building up his flames. Camo-Man, unseen: You think a wave of heat will stop me? These shelves will protect me, you idiot. Freezefire, charging up: If my powers are reversed, it's not the heat you'll need to watch out for. Freezefire then releases the wave of flames which spreads across the entire area, however instead of leaving a burning effect, it makes the entire room colder. Freezefire then looks around then sees a breath emitting out of nowhere. Freezefire, smirking: Gotcha. Freezefire then builds up a frozen fireball and flings it in the breath's direction. It then impacts with something, shattering the armor's manipulator and making Camo-Man visible again. Camo-Man then falls onto the floor, knocked unconscious. Freezefire then stands before him as he starts to regain his color and his flame becomes frozen again. Freezefire, looking at his arms: Guess we both got a knocked out cold, Camo-Man. Later, the police are seen arresting Camo-Man and throwing him in the back of a police cruiser. The police cruiser then drives off as Brandon and Coco start to walk away from the Bio-Tech storage facility. Coco: Hey, you haven't sneezed or coughed since you defeated what's his face. Brandon: Yep, I guess that final battle really made me feel a whole lot better after all. And, get this, his name is Camo-Man. (laughs) Coco: Seriously? Coco starts to laugh but then his laugh turns into a cough. He then groans and starts getting pale. Coco: I don't think I'm feeling too good... Brandon: I guess you must have caught my sickness after I turned the entire place into a giant freezer. Coco, shivering: Really? You don't say. (coughs) Brandon: Looks like I'm going to be the hero after all. But don't worry, I've got some leftover soup that you can have. Coco sneezes as they continue to walk home. Brandon: Gesundheit. Coco: Knock it off... Brandon laughs as the episode ends. ''Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Computer *Micheal (First Appearance) *Truck Driver (First Appearance) *Citizens Villains *Scott Malone/Camo-Man (First Appearance) *Bank Robber Aliens Used Used by Brandon *Slime Shot *Ro-Warasaur *Freezefire Used by Coco *Stinkfly (x2) *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 Trivia *In the original episode, Brandon used Stinkfly and Diamondhead in addition to Ro-Warasaur and Freezefire. In the rebooted version, Coco uses Stinkfly and Diamondhead instead. **Slime Shot, Wildmutt and XLR8 were also not present during the original episode. *While being affected by Brandon's sickness, Slime Shot was suffering from runny nose and sneeze attacks, Ro-Warasaur had muscle fatigue and spasms and Freezefire had a cold mixed with a fever. *Freezefire was so balanced, compared to Slime Shot and Ro-Warasaur, because his powers were simply reversed. The cold nullifying his fire powers and the fever nuffying his ice powers, however each sickness was also amplifying the opposite power. *The rebooted version of Camo-Man was planned on being a regular guy turned into an assassin-like character committing espionage on Bio-Tech. However, that was rejected in favor of having a guy trying to be like that but not doing a very good job at it. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:User:Brandon 10